


*Kinda* Happy Birthday to Me

by bemorechill



Series: BMC Oneshots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ((for once)), moderatley gay, not too much tho, smh rich, wyd pal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorechill/pseuds/bemorechill
Summary: Only Rich would throw himself a surprise party... and that’s exactly what he did.(inspired by a tumblr post!)





	*Kinda* Happy Birthday to Me

  
“You may be wondering why I have gathered you all here today”

Rich broke the awkward silence that had fallen over the normally talkative bunch of teens. All of them were confused as to why Rich invited them to his house seemingly out of the blue. No one wanted to bring it up in fear of offending Rich, because that would mean getting attacked by Jake, and nobody wants that.

“As none of you may know, it’s my birthday bitches!”

Rich yelled out excitedly, a wide smile taking over his feature as he watched his friends faces get taken over with shock and terror at his statement. The rest of the group- Jeremy, Michael, Christine, Jenna, and Chloe- all started quickly apologizing for not bringing gifts, and just generally not knowing about the occasion. That is, until Chloe broke the silence.

“So is that why your boyfriend isn’t here?”

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at Rich, whose face flushed for a second before he quickly regained composure.

“Of course. Jakey would never forget my birthday. His presence would have ruined the… reverse surprise of it all.”

Rich grinned deviously as his friends continued to mumble out apologies, with a few “happy birthday”s thrown in as well.

“I-i still feel r-really bad fo-for not getting y-you anything…”

Jeremy looked down at his hands on the table, on of which was being rubbed soothingly by Michael, who shot Rich a side glare for causing his boyfriend to almost go into an anxiety attack.

“Oh, don’t worry fellow peers. It’s your lucky day, because I just so happened to get a bunch of presents for you all… to give to me!”

Although some were still confused, the presents were accepted by the rest of the group of friends, some rolling their eyes at Rich’s antics.

Rich sat back in his chair, occasionally taking a swig of the beer he acquired sometime over the course of the night. He cleared his throat, looking expectantly at the group, who all quickly started to hand Rich the presents they… got him?...

While Rich was opening the sort-of-gifts, Jenna pulled out her phone and tweeted a picture of the group out, captioned with a few heart emojis.

Twenty minutes later, the group all turned towards the door after they heard it open.

“Rich? Are you here?”

The voice got closer to the friends, some looking confusedly to Rich who just looked kind of frightened.

“Oh heeeey Jakeyyyy…”

Rich dragged out, smiling up to Jake with a fake innocent smile.

“What are you all doing here? Without me? Not that I care I just-“

Rich silenced Jake by holding a finger up to his mouth.

“It’s alright babe, we’re just here… celebrating my… birthday?”

“Rich your birthday isn’t for another four months”

“God DAMMIT JAKE”

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello wow two things published in one day? who woulda ever thought. this is much shorter than the last one tho, and contains less direct relationship material rip.  
> also if you can’t tell at the end jake pointed out the fact that rich just did all this to mess with the squad even tho it’s not his birthday that’s all ok bye.


End file.
